Carnal Pursuit
by maddyjade
Summary: "Wearing nothing but his tunic, he called her cute. Moaning his name beneath him, he called her adorable. He always kissed her with a smile when she wanted him to kiss her with a growl." Anna is tired of being cute, she wants to be sexy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Disney's Frozen and all the rights of the characters, dialogue, etc belong to the Disney Company!

* * *

**Carnal Pursuit**

All Anna wanted to be was sexy. She understood that it was a shallow thing to desire - why be sexy when you could be intelligent or funny or kind? - but she was past the point of caring. She was a woman now, not the innocent little princess everyone thought she was. Maybe it was the braided pigtails, or the freckles, or the conservative dresses she wore. Maybe it was the way she got distracted easily, or talked too loudly, or always insisted on running instead of walking. It made people think she was more childlike than she was, and surprisingly she was fine with that. She didn't want to be sexy all the time. She had no need to be.

It was when she was Kristoff that it started to annoy her. Wearing nothing but his tunic, he called her cute. Moaning his name beneath him, he called her adorable. He always kissed her with a smile when she wanted him to kiss her with a growl. She hated how he touched her with such tenderness, as if she'd break apart in his hands if he gripped her too tightly. Always slow and careful when Anna wanted him to be rapid and dangerous. She was tired of being his sweet porcelain doll. She wanted to break and crack so badly.

But most of all, Anna wanted to be desired. She wanted to make him burst into flames with one look. Walk over to him in such a way that he was on his knees and begging by the time she got there. She wanted him to look at her as if she was the only woman in the world. She wanted to be bruised and bitten and craved so much Kristoff had no choice but to leave a mark. Kissed with passion instead of caution, with nothing but an intent to touch for the sake of touching. She wanted his hands never to leave her body because he couldn't stand a second not feeling her against his palms. Stunted breathing and low voices and hot skin against skin.

Was that too much to ask? To have the man she wanted so badly to want her back the same way?

Kristoff had the exact opposite dilemma from Anna. He was sexy and _he didn't have a clue_ just how sexy he was. He had no idea of the effect he had on Anna. He towered over her and made her feel so incredibly small, she wanted him to break her in and open her up, use her to his liking because she knew he was more than capable. His hands were so big his fingers almost touched each other whenever he held her around the waist. Workers hands, scarred and calloused, and she wanted him roughing them over every bit of her.

She revelled at the sight of him whenever she caught him without a shirt. Years of hard labour, hauling hundreds of blocks of ice over his shoulder every day for weeks on end had chiselled him into a man of muscle. Watching him stretch in the morning ignited a fire in her belly that took an eternity to fade. He would bring his arms up behind his head, and she would watch his biceps squeeze against his forearms, devoureing him with her eyes as his broad shoulders strained from the pull. Pectorals, abdominals, obliques, everything had been worked to breaking point. He was sculpted out of marble and she wanted to run her hands through every contour, every divot, and call him a masterpiece. The worst thing was when he was stretching like that and he had the _nerve_ to cast her a lazy smile and a _wink_. No, that was not okay.

If he could melt her into a sloppy puddle why couldn't she do the same? And he didn't even try! Damn him!

Her revolt against cute and adorable had began with a trip to his room in the dark, dead of night. She had let her hair spill over her shoulders in tousled waves and had stained her lips red, something one of her handmaidens, Celia, had recommended. Clad in a slinky black nightgown that fixed itself around all her curves, she crawled across his bed until she reached her shirtless and sleeping mountain man. Her intentions were more than crystal clear as she slowly trailed her fingers down the column of his neck, the defined muscles of his chest, dipping her hand beneath the blankets to flatten her palm against the hard, cool plains of his stomach.

She studied the corner of his lip as it pulled up in dreamy fervour, watched him with a flirtatious, fiery smirk as his eyes fluttered open and lit up at the sight of her. Without a second glance he pulled her into his arms and proceeded to... cuddle her.

"So sweet, wanting to spend the night with me." He had hummed in her ear as she spent the rest of the night as the little spoon. He didn't even blink at the desire in her eyes, hardly noticed the daring position of her hand. Waking up in the morning and catching a glimpse of her provocative nightgown he had barked at her, "What are you wearing that thing for?"

It was as if he was making it difficult on purpose. She didn't want to be sweet, she wanted to make him nervous, wanted to make him forget everything on his mind just by brushing her fingers against him. He thinks she came into his room in the shortest nightgown she owned to _cuddle_? Were late night rendezvous' not something he thought Anna was capable of?

Celia was two years older than Anna, and had recently been employed to act as one of her handmaidens. She helped Anna get dressed, did her hair, made sure she stayed out of trouble, but above all Celia was the closest thing she had to a friend. She was honest, funny, and gave great advice. Especially when it came to boys.

Anna sat at her vanity, watching Celia in the mirror as she stood behind her, braiding her hair into an intricate up-do. It was six o'clock, the night after Anna failed attempt at seducing Kristoff, and Celia was helping Anna get ready for this evening's dinner. Elsa insisted on everyone looking their best as she had missed out on so many dinners with her family. Anna couldn't complain, she liked getting her hair done.

"So, how'd last night go?" Celia asked playfully, shaking Anna's shoulders. She was desperate for a report. When Anna had told her of her plan to sneak into Kristoff's room, Celia was more than on board. She spent the whole night with Anna, primping her until she was dressed to kill.

Celia was beautiful. She had dark auburn hair and tanned skin and full, kissable lips and she was everything Anna thought men dreamed of. Busty and curvy with a soft, raspy voice and a stare that could capture the heart of any man. Celia had a lot of... experience, Anna would say. She knew the all tricks of the trade, which was perfect for Anna's dilemma. But like she had said earlier, Celia was her friend. As much as a sex icon as Anna thought she was, she was still down to earth and treated Anna so warmly. Hardly a handmaiden in Anna's eyes.

"The red lipstick didn't work, Cece." Anna pouted, slumping against her chair. "Or the hair, or the nightgown."

"Are you kidding me? That nightie had to do something!" Celia looked genuinely shocked. Obviously she'd never met a man quite like Kristoff before. She continued pinning Anna's hair in place as she investigated this strange phenomenon. "What were you doing? And how'd he react?"

"I did what you told me to do!" Anna whined. Celia had made it seem to foolproof. She had guaranteed what she had been wearing alone would leave him gaping. "Hands all over him, I was doing that eye-thing you taught me, and he just pulled me into a hug and fell right back to sleep."

Celia's groan was one of immense frustration. "Kristoff is way too much of a gentleman." Anna had never thought there was such a thing was being _too_ gentleman-ly, but she completely understood what Celia was saying. Kristoff was treating her like a princess instead of a girlfriend.

"Well, he thinks you're such a good girl. And he treats you like one, no doubt." Celia proposed, tossing up ideas in her mind. "So we have to turn you into a bad girl."

"Bad girl?" Anna questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Like a thief? Stealing?"

Celia giggled at her innocence, meeting Anna's curious gaze in the mirror. "No, Anna, a _naughty_ girl." She dropped her voice to a low, seductive purr, which elicited an understanding 'ohhhhh' from Anna.

"So how do I become this... _naughty _girl?" Anna asked, mimicking Celia's same sinister tone.

"Well, Miss Anna," Celia began, picking up one last pin and sliding it under the braided bun she'd fashioned atop Anna's head, "you have to do things princesses wouldn't ever dream of doing." She gestured for Anna to turn around so she could smooth back the stray hairs around Anna's face.

"Like what?"

"Like footsie under the dinner table."

Anna scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's harmless! What would _that _to do him?"

"Depends what you do, really." Celia replied, shoulders lifting in a shrug. "But your definition of footsie and mine are probably very different."

"Well don't spare me the details Cece, this is important!" If there was anything Anna could do to get Kristoff's skin crawling, she wanted detailed instruction. She was nothing short of determined.

"Oh c'mon, like I'm going to give up on you now." Celia cast her a knowing smirk. "Not until you're completely satisfied."

Anna giggled. If Elsa knew what the two of them were conspiring about she'd probably have a heart attack. Elsa wasn't excited about the fact that Anna and Kristoff were getting so... intimate. But Anna wasn't going to lie to her sister. She had gotten quite the spiel about how she needed to be careful and responsible and beware of the consequences involved when getting physical in a relationship. She was always reminded that even though she was a teenager and she was curious, she was still a princess and needed to act like one.

When she had told Celia that, she had agreed (she had to, those were the Queen's words), but what was so wrong about a little bit of footsie?

Judging by the way Celia taught her, it could be very wrong. So very, very wrong.

Anna sat at the dinner table, absent-mindedly picking at her dessert and waiting for the right time to strike. Kristoff sat opposite her, while Elsa sat at the head of the table to her left. Perfect positioning.

"So I understand how you make huge structures made of ice, but how exactly are you able to make clothes?" Kristoff and Elsa were in the middle of a very engaging conversation about Elsa's powers, where Kristoff struggled to make sense of the logic behind it all. Anna felt like telling him that there wasn't any logic to her powers. It was magic, magic can't be justified, but she was too busy thinking.

If Elsa had the power to read minds, that would've made this dinner even more scandalous than it was about to be.

"Well, you see, it's made..." Elsa spoke with confidence at first, but then her voice faltered. Kristoff had rendered her speechless. That's a first. "I made it... um, wow, how did I make that thing?"

Celia had told her to do it when Kristoff was talking. She said it was always fun to watch them squirm as they tried to remain calm and collected. He was in the middle of a pretty word-y spiel about how ice-cloth was impossible (she scoffed as he said that, logic was something they had all defied at one point or another).

Anna kicked off her slipper and reached one stocking-clad foot out to brush against the inside of Kristoff's calf. She was glad Elsa had downsized their dinner table to something more fitting for just the three of them, otherwise she would've had to slide down her seat to reach him.

"I get it, you can just envision -" Kristoff abruptly paused, and Anna glanced up from her ice cream to see him look at her in confusion. She tried not to giggle as she brushed against his calve once more. He covered his pause with a cough and looked to Elsa again, looking flustered. "Envision, well, uh, you can imagine a palace... and make it but, clothes, I don't uh... know."

"Well, that would make two of us." Elsa raised an eyebrow at his sudden lack of composure but paid it no mind as she turned her attention to Anna. "I don't think Kristoff understands the concept of magic."

Anna nodded in agreement with her sister. She eyed her boyfriend, enjoying the way warmth flooded to his cheeks and how his breath caught in his throat as she crawled her foot up his leg to target his inner thigh. "Yeah, Kristoff has a tendency to over think things." A sweet smile graced Anna's lips but there was something dangerous in her stare when she looked at Kristoff that left him fixated on her. His stare was intense, growing on ferocious. It sparked something deep within Anna.

Before she realised what she was doing, she had popped her ice-cream spoon into her mouth and closed her lips over the smooth metal, drawing it out as slowly and delicately as she could. Kristoff's mouth hung embarrassingly slack, and that's when Anna lifted her foot to rest on the front of his chair, snug in the void between his legs.

That snapped Kristoff out of his stupor as he pushed himself away from the table and stood up so quickly his chair fell backward and skid across the floorboards behind him. It was silent as the sisters stared at him and a clear moment passed before Kristoff tried to justify his outburst. "Sorry, sorry, um, may I be excused? Sven hasn't left the stables all day - just remembered - and it's getting uh, dark, yeah. Sorry. Excuse me."

Kristoff hurried out of the room, blushing all over.

"Jeesh, what was that about?" Elsa looked bewildered as she turned back to Anna. "Was he really that offended by the lack of logic in my powers?"

Anna shrugged, looking innocent as she shoved a huge spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. Elsa matched her shrug and did the same.

* * *

After dinner, Anna raced through the halls until she arrived at the staff living quarters. She knocked rapidly, barely able to keep her legs still. She was jumping up and down on the spot. The door opened to reveal Gerda, the palace's head of staff.

"Princess Anna, what may I help you with?"

"Is Celia here? I need to speak with her, it's urgent!"

Gerda nodded, falling back into the room. Celia appeared quickly, and with one look at Anna's beaming expression, she knew things had gone well. She matched her smile and closed the door, moving Anna down the hall in case any of the other maids were eavesdropping.

"How'd it go?" Celia whispered, clasping her hands with Anna's.

"It worked, Cece!" Anna squealed. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and Celia joined the princess jumping up and down. "He got so flustered he had to leave the room!"

Celia's hand clamped over her own mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. "Anna you little _minx_! I knew you could do it!"

The girls shared a hushed giggle before Anna asked, "What do I do now? I can't just leave it there!"

The handmaiden nodded in understanding. Anna was in the mood to break down the boundaries Kristoff had built up between them, and Celia knew Anna could conquer anything when she was in the right state of mind. "If you really want to get him worked up, you have to play hard to get." She told Anna.

"How does that work?"

"You see, Miss Anna, not only has this little game gotten him all hot and bothered, it's gotten him thinking about you. And probably thinking about you in a way that he's never thought about you before." Celia saw Anna's face fall into a pout, so she added, "No offense."

Anna dropped her defence as quickly as she put it on. "None taken, you're speaking the truth. So now that he's thinking about me, what happens next?"

"This part might be a little tricky for you." Celia warned, leaning against the corridor wall. "Now that he's thinking about you, you've got to start avoiding him. You know, don't make an active effort to see him, if he asks you to do something with him, say you're too busy. And you've got to be offhand about it."

Celia was right, that was going to be a struggle. Wouldn't spending time with Kristoff after this be a good idea? Now that he was thinking about her, wouldn't that get things moving in the direction she wanted? "Are you sure, Cece? That seems a bit mean." Anna was worried that if she started ignoring Kristoff it might hurt his feelings, which is the opposite of what she wanted.

"Trust me, Anna! If this doesn't work on Kristoff you can fire me! Kick me out of the kingdom!" Anna still didn't look convinced. "What this is doing is making him work for your attention. He knows now that there's been a change! Trying to seduce him under the dinner table, with Queen Elsa there? That's so not something you would do! It's got him curious, yeah?" She checked to see if Anna was following, and Anna excitedly nodded. She was starting to like how this sounded.

"So he's curious, so he wants to see you to try figure out where this change has come from. Up until now you've been so..." Celia chose her words carefully, "...readily available to him. Now it's time to let him wonder what you're up to. See what it's like to have a little mystery in the way. And after that little stunt he's going to be thinking about you _a lot_. And then it's only a matter of time before he boils over and _bam_!" She clapped her hands together, smiling mischievously. "You've got your moment of passion. So be fun, be flirty, but don't let your guard down to him just yet."

Thinking about Celia's words, it all seemed to make perfect sense. After all, she had probably done this a million times before. She hugged Celia her thanks and made her way back to her bedroom, feeling very confident in herself.

The next couple days were indeed very hard. There was nothing nonchalant about Anna and the fact that she had to pretend made it even worse. She was never a very good actress. But if Celia guaranteed results, she would commit herself to the character. She put herself in Celia's shoes and stood tall, shoulders back and chest forward, swaying her hips as she walked, exuding a tenacity that made her feel in control. Anna finally felt like she had sex appeal, and even if this whole seduction technique didn't work, at least she felt better about herself.

The first couple of times Kristoff approached her had been easy enough. He would ask her what she was up to, what she was doing later, and she had always acted like she was in a rush. Anna was all 'sorry Kristoff, I've got some things to do, talk later', flashed some smiles before sauntering off away from him, adding a little umph to each step.

The dynamic had continued over the next two days until on the fourth time, Kristoff grabbed her arm before she walked off. After consulting with Celia earlier, she told Anna that now he was probably getting frustrated. She was always so right about everything, she silently thanked Elsa everyday for hiring Celia in the first place.

"What's gotten into you, Anna?" Kristoff demanded, not an ounce of play in his voice. "You're so busy all of a sudden and you haven't talked to me properly ever since... the other night."

Anna liked how he sounded. He was getting annoyed with her, which showed Anna that he _wanted her_. Yes! Finally! He wasn't happy now that they weren't spending as much time together. Anna wasn't happy either. She wanted so badly to slip into his arms and ride up into the mountains and spend the whole day together and... no. Then she would never get what she wanted. She felt like a woman now, and she needed Kristoff to treat her like one.

She slipped out of Kristoff's grasp, which was always easy because he never held her too tightly. Anna shook her finger at him, scolding him for his outburst.

"Oh no you don't, Mr Bjorgman." Anna said, voice low.

Kristoff's arm dropped to his sides, and she noticed he had that same, hungry look in his eyes like he did at the dinner table. Him looking at her like that made her legs shake. She wanted nothing but his arms tight around her, body flush with hers. She wanted to be smothered by him, completely overpowered, not even able to remember her own name. It made her heart beat hard against her ribs, the sound deafening in her ears. Yes, now, take me now, Anna pleaded inside her head.

Kristoff took a step forward toward her and Anna's heart jumped into her throat as she prepared herself to be pressed up against the corridor wall. But he stopped dead in his tracks. The look in his eyes was gone and instead he was frowning at her. With a huff, he returned around and marched angrily down the hall, not even stopping to look back at her.

Anna let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. He left her fiercely blushing, with shaky hands and shaky everything. No fair, she was supposed to be doing that to him.

It seemed like it was Anna's turn to get frustrated. She dragged her way to her room and flopped down on the bed. Not spending much time with Kristoff had begun to take it's told. She was irritable, cranky, and didn't want to do much of anything. Celia kept telling her it was worth it, and Anna believed her, but that doesn't mean she liked it. She couldn't really complain, this had basically been her idea all along. She was the one who wanted Kristoff to think she was sexy, it wasn't Celia's insight.

So if this had been Anna's plan all along, that meant she had the right to do with it as she pleased. And she decided that she didn't want to play this game anymore. Anna wanted to get straight to the point.

For the first time in three nights Anna didn't report to Celia, because she felt confident enough to know what she was doing. It was around 8 o'clock, late enough for no one to notice her slipping through the halls, but early enough to know Kristoff would still be awake. Her hair fell in waves down her back, the same way Celia had styled it those few nights before. She was dressed in a dark cloak that tied loosely around her waist, covering every inch of her.

It was time to see if Kristoff could redeem himself.

Anna quickly scanned the hall before turning into it. She quickly made her way to Kristoff's door and knocked. If anyone saw her, she would have no excuse. She'd never been this careful in her life.

"Who is it?" She heard Kristoff yell from inside.

Okay, he was there. And awake. Show time. Anna took a deep breath and calmed her nerves before pushing on the handle and swiftly stepping into his room, closing the door behind her.

Kristoff sat on the edge of his bed and low and behold, he was without a shirt. That was going to make it hard to focus. He looked surprised to see her at first, then his expression changed to one of exasperation. Very welcoming.

"What do you want?" Kristoff muttered, pushing himself off the bed. Anna almost didn't catch what he said, because when he stood at his full height like that it was hard to string two words together, let alone a sentence.

"Well, hello to you too." Anna said, matching his unpleasant tone. The tension was remarkable. It was the first time he'd ever gotten legitimately annoyed with her, and the sour looks he was throwing her way drove her to the brink of insanity. Something strange had come over the both of them and neither knew how to address it.

Kristoff scoffed at her sarcasm, folding his arms over his chest. Oh no, that made it even harder to concentrate. "You avoid me for days and then show up out of the blue?"

Anna merely shrugged, casting him a look of indifference. He shook his head in disbelief, baffled by her attitude. She then saw his eyes evaluate her appearance. "It's the middle of August and it looks like you're dressed for winter."

The young princess smirked, and Kristoff looked confused. "I'm glad you noticed that, actually." Anna drawled, pulling at the ties around her waist and letting the cloak fall around her feet. She was dressed in the same short, clingy nightgown she had worn the nights before. It was too good to waste, in her opinion. What differed to her first attempt however, were the sheer, black thigh-high stockings that travelled up her legs and clipped to the suspender belt hidden underneath her gown. She bent ever so slightly to smooth out the small skirt of her gown, letting her hair spill over her shoulder.

Kristoff was staring at her. His mouth had parted ever so slightly, and his arms had fallen to rest at his sides. He drank in the sight of her, and Anna felt a flutter in her stomach as she saw his eyes move slowly down her body. It was invigorating. She had never felt this scandalous, and she was starting to think she could get used to it. She saw that hungry look in his eyes and she knew this was it, she was doing to get what she wanted.

"Kristoff..." Anna purred, taking a small step in his direction. His met her eyes and looked at her expectedly, nodding along to whatever words came out of her mouth. Another step. "What do you think of my outfit?"

She ran her hands slowly down her sides, pulling at the silk, where they came to rest at her waist. Kristoff swallowed thickly and managed to sputter, "It's cute."

Cute.

Anna was still just cute.

She couldn't take this. Three days of useless scheming to be reverted to the same little innocent princess he knew her to be. Her brow furrowed in distaste and she scoffed loudly, completely offended. "Well if that's what you think, Kristoff." Anna hissed, speaking his name like an insult. "I better get going."

Anna couldn't believe it. She turned on her heels and started towards the door. She just wanted to be sexy in his eyes, was that too much to ask? Kristoff's lustful eyes still didn't match his thoughts and if she wasn't desired in his words what was the point? This was so stupid - she was so stupid!

Anna reached for the door handle when she felt a rough hand on her upper arm. It couldn't be Kristoff, this grip was too tight, too hard, too demanding. In one sudden jerk she was turned around and pressed up hard against the door, wood cool against her skin.

"You're not going anywhere." Kristoff growled, eyes dark and possessed by something she'd never seen before. His eyes broke their lock on hers to travel down across her features, raising a hand to cup her jaw. He moved his thumb to drag over the soft flesh of her mouth and she pursed her lips to kiss it. He chuckled, a deep and raspy sound that made all the air in her lungs disappear. She felt his hot breath tickle her skin and her lips parted in response.

Kristoff looked down, enjoying the view he had of her from above. He moved his hands to smooth firmly along her sides, wrinkling the thin layer of silk that stood between his palms and her skin. Despite this he still blazed a trail over every part of her in his wake. She leaned into his touch, desperate to be nearer. Unable to resist, Anna raised her own hands to feel him.

Where she was soft, he was hard; a perfect balance. Hands resting his on chest she splayed out her fingers to touch as much of him as she could, but failed marginally. Her hands were too small, and he was so big. There was so much of him to explore and she would stop at nothing to leave every part of him scathed by her touch.

Her hands soon wound into his hair, bringing the pair dangerously close. Body pressed up against his, she felt a warmth deep inside of her that was desperate to be released. They were a mess of heavy breathing, faces so close she could pinpoint every freckle that crossed his nose, define the exact spots where his five o'clock shadow started and ended.

He feasted upon her, drawing his hand to tangle in her hair, pulling her head back until she was looking directly into his eyes. He looked insatiable, and the corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk that let her know he had her right where he wanted. Anna was grateful for the arm that acted as a vice around her waist, because her legs gave out under her in that moment.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Anna." He breathed, saying her name like a prayer.

His lips crashed upon hers with a force that would've knocked her over in any other position. Oh, Anna could definitely get used to this. He was rapid and working with an undeniable intensity, as if he couldn't get as much of her as he wanted in one go. Already she felt his tongue pushing at her lips, begging for an entrance which she soon allowed.

Hot and wet and hardly graceful his kisses left her feeling light headed, because every time she moved to take a much needed breath he pulled her right back against him. His hands had a mind of their own as they brushed across her thighs and slid slowly under the fabric of her nightgown. Anna couldn't help but mew into his mouth as his rough hands caressed over the flat of her stomach, sending a rush of heat right through her.

Kristoff made a moan of his own, gripping her thighs and hoisting her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and the new height she had over him left his mouth pressed up against her neck. She tossed her head back, letting him bite and suck until she was blinded by a pleasure that travelled down within her to pool at the pit of her stomach. Holding her with one arm he used his free hand to run up the length of her body until he settled upon her breast, battling against the silk, trying to hold as much of her as he could in one hand and when he brushed his thumb right across _there_ - oh God, she was seeing stars.

"_Bed._" Anna growled, voice urgent and panting. Kristoff, of course, was more than happy to oblige.

He had to move his hand in order to carry her properly across the room and desperate to keep the fire roaring in her belly she tilted his head back and kissed him ferociously. Kristoff was both blinded by the heat and by Anna as he held out a hand in front of him, clutching at the air, trying to feel where he was going. He was tripping and stumbling but his hands still ran up her back, pulling at her stupid gown because it only got in the way. How far away was this bed? They didn't have that much distance to cover, and surely enough Anna felt her head crack against something that felt like a bedpost.

"Ow." She hissed, pulling at his hair and biting his lower lip.

"Sorry." Kristoff muttered, but he didn't sound very sorry.

He tossed her on to the bed and he settled himself over her in seconds. Kristoff had always been careful to hover over her, scared he would crush her, but tonight his thoughts were elsewhere and the pressure she felt as he lay across her made Anna feel so incredibly full. With every breath she was pressed harder against him and it felt so good to finally have him without a single gap left between them.

Kristoff continued right where he left off, teeth dragging across her collarbone, hands dragging across the plains and peaks of her body. She was finally getting what she wanted, she felt passion and yearning and desire and she was going to explode at any minute. There was such purpose to how he touched her it made her back arch, eager to melt herself into his pressing palms, eager to satisfy the burning ache within her.

He pulled at her stockings, getting more and more frustrated because they wouldn't budge and it's not like he was in the right state of mind to focus on taking them off carefully. A jerk of his hand and Anna heard a clatter of metal across the floor, and she knew it was the clasp that held her stockings up. His hand caressed the newly bare skin, and he kissed her slow as his fingers brushed the inner most part of her thigh. She felt Kristoff smile at her sharp intake of breath, and let his hands skid along under her nightgown, pressing into her waist, grasping her breasts.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Kristoff pulled back to look, really _look_ at Anna, and Anna looked right back at him. His cheeks were flushed a healthy pink, his hair a mess due to the fingers Anna still had knotted in the blonde locks. He was breathing heavy, chest moving in time with hers, and he held the faintest hint of a smile on his bitten lips.

She felt a lightness in her chest as she met his eyes. He was star struck. He was admiring her. All along Anna felt like the only way to feel desired was to put on this facade and let human nature do the rest, but no. The way he was looking at her, goofy smile and all, eyes unblinking because he didn't want to lose sight of her for even a fraction of a second. It made her realise that none of this would feel as good as it did if she was with anyone other than Kristoff. If it wasn't filled with more love than there was lust.

He reached his hand up to run her cheek, brushing her many fallen locks back behind her ears, not wanting a single thing interrupting her features. She moved her own hand to cover his, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his palm.

"God, you're beautiful." Kristoff marvelled from above, and he closed the gap between them to capture her lips once again, but this time softer, slower, more delicate. He kissed her like she was all his, and she was.

Anna learned then that even though there would always be charcoals within her ready for Kristoff to light, she didn't mind when he was gentle with her. She didn't want to be sexy anymore, because according to Kristoff, she was beautiful. That felt more flattering than anything.

She didn't mind when he took it slow, because she knew now when he took it slow he was trying to savour her, trying to tell her all these things he wouldn't be able to otherwise. They would find a balance one day, but this was only the beginning.

Kristoff rolled over to lay next to her and Anna moved to snuggle into his side, feeling protected as his arm came around her.

"Wow... that happened." He croaked, still short of breath. Anna giggled, using her fingers to trace patterns over his skin.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Anna asked suddenly, turning her head to look him in the eye. He looked baffled.

"Anna, that's the stupidest question I've ever heard." He chided, a small shake of his head. "I don't just think it, it's a fact. The sky is blue and the grass is green and you're beautiful."

Anna giggled, blush rising to her cheeks. "Didn't realise you were such a poet."

"Hey, I don't want you ruining this moment with your sass." Kristoff dug his fingers into her side, punishing her with tickle torture. Once Anna managed to claw his hands away from her, they settled back into each other.

"Sorry about the last couple of days." Anna felt the need to explain herself now that everything was done and dusted. "I was just fed up with you calling me cute all the time - like, I didn't want to be cute, I wanted to be sexy. But now I realise that being beautiful is probably a lot better than being sexy."

"Wait, wait." Kristoff abruptly sat off, causing Anna to sit up with him. "You didn't think I thought you were _sexy_?"

"Well, it's not like you ever said it!" Anna shot back, brow furrowed.

"Anna." Kristoff placed his hands on her shoulders to make sure she was listening. "Everything you do is sexy. Reading a book? Sexy. Brushing your hair? Sexy. Falling down the stairs? I don't know how, but it's sexy, Anna! You make it hard to be in the same damn room as you sometimes!"

Anna was smiling brightly. If he had just _told_ her this, that would have saved her so much trouble. But hearing him say it now was a treat all the same.

"I guess I've just learned a lot of self control." Kristoff shrugged, moving his arms around her again so they could fall back on to the bed together. "But that doesn't mean I don't think about it."

"How much do you think about it?"

Kristoff chuckled, shaking his head. "You can't know all my secrets, then there'd be no fun. C'mon, it's late, can we sleep?"

Anna looked at him, confused. "It's only like, half past eight."

"What? _Only_?" Kristoff protested, turning to look at the clock hanging on the wall. "I'm so tired, though! I feel like I've just run a marathon."

"You need to exercise more."

"If it involves short nightgowns and stockings then I think I'm okay with that."

* * *

**A/N: **Holy moly what just happened, I admit I had a lot of moments writing this where I was double over like 'I can't do this it's too weird but I love it so much at the same time'

Other peoples smut fics are so much easier to read than when it comes to writing your own, but I knew I didn't have it in me to go full smut sorry to disappoint I am but a mere teenager

I got the inspiration to finish this off and edit it tonight because I went downstairs for dinner and mum had made pancakes and there's something about breakfast-for-dinner that puts me in a good mood which is why I'm excited to put this out as soon as possible! Let's make pancakes all the time!

Leave me your thoughts as always (especially on this one omg despite some hard bits this was so so fun to write) :-))


End file.
